playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/My "Warriors" Ideas
Hello and welcome to yet another blog of mine. This time around, though, I'm going to talk about my ideas for potential Dynasty Warriors Crossover/Spin-Off games in a similar veign to Hyrule Warriors. Now, I did talk about these ideas in my second-to-last blog where I talked about the team behind the Warriors franchise wanting to do a Mario Warriors game, but my ideas are much more refined and have a lot more "meat" on them than before. All of my ideas have the same modes: Story Mode (Hero and Villain - the later added by DLC), Multiplayer Mode (both co-op and versus, and local and online), Challenge Mode (just like in Hyrule Warriors) and Free Mode. So without further redo, let's jump right into the first one: 'Star Warriors' Now, this is actually a pretty obvious idea. I mean, the "warriors" part is pretty much already in the title. I have to admit, though, that I am not a big Star Wars fan. I don't know, SW always reminded me of that gross Burger King fastfood which most likely comes from these plastic toys they put into the Kid's Box when the prequel movies came into theatres. So please do excuse anything I get wrong about the franchise, like affiliations and whatnot. So, Star Warriors would play in an alternate universe where Yoda and Obi-Wan are alive during the final battle against Darth Vader and Darth Sidious and the battles before that. It'd take you in the role of Luke Skywalker to several planets to release them from the Empire's influence. On the route, you meet up with several other prominent characters throughout the SW universe, such as Han Solo, Princess Leia, C-3PO, and of course, Yoda. Now, like Hyrule Warriors, there will be characters from the prequel trilogy and animated series as well. From a gameplay standpoint, Star Warriors is pretty similar to Dynasty Warriors but it'd also include air combat and space combat. You're able to pilot an aircraft and attack the army from above with lasers and so forth. Playable Characters *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda *Boba Fett *Jabba the Hutt *C-3PO *Darth Vader* *Darth Maul* *General Grevious* *Starkiller* (characters marked with a * are only playable during the Sith's storyline, Multiplayer Mode and Free Mode) DLC Characters *Darth Sidious* *Darth Tyranus* *Asajj Ventress* *Anakin Skywalker** *Ahsoka Tano** *Ezra Bridger** *''Sith character from the Force Awakens trailer''*** *Two main characters from Force Awakens (Finn, Rey?)*** (characters marked with one * come with the first DLC pack (The Return of the Sith, which includes three playable characters, new costumes, the new Sith storyline, a new Challenge Mode map and new weapons)) (characters marked with two * come with the second DLC pack (The Clone Wars, which includes three playable characters, new costumes, additional storylines involving the new characters and a new Challenge Mode map)) (characters marked with three * come with the third DLC pack (The Force Awakens, which includes three playable characters, new costumes, additional storylines involving the new characters and a new Challenge Mode map)) 'PokéWarriors' Now, this is something I actually do know what I'm talking about! The possibility of a Pokémon X Dynasty Warriors game was brought up in the article I was talking about in my second-to-last blog but their idea apparently differs greatly from mine. They've mentioned that their PokéWarriors game was to be more similar to the normal Pokémon games where a trainer (warrior in this case) controls several Pokémon to battle for him. So while this idea is awesome in all and itself, I just have a different idea for it. In my PokéWarriors game, you'd be controlling the Pokémon directly with no humans in the world whatsoever. It'd take place during a great war between the different types. At the start of the game, you can choose between the Forest Nation, Volcano Nation and the Ocean Nation. Whatever nation (type) you choose would make the upcoming battles and the storyline differ in some aspects. You'd make friends with one nation while the same nation is your greatest enemy in another playthrough as another nation, for example. Every of the 18 nations has their Champions who are the leader of the nation as well as its army. Plus, each of the nations has its special abilities. For example, the Sky Nation (Flying type) is able to fly all across the battlefield while the Mountain Nation (Rock type) is able to use Explosion without harm and deal massive damage to its opponents. For the story, the Dark Nation (Dark type) with the help of its champion, Zoroark, has created mistrust and misunderstandings among the nations in order to spark a war that'd revive their master, Darkrai. Gameplay-wise, PokéWarriors plays pretty much the same as any other Dynasty Warriors game. But you can evolve your main characters by leveling up. Plus, you can spread your Exp on whatever stat you want: Attack, Defense, Accuracy, Speed, Sp. Attack and Sp. Defense. Each warrior has four moves to choose from which can be triggered with the help of the D-Pad. However, some warriors have more than one moveset to choose from, too, and can be chosen before starting the battle. Playable Characters *Chespin (Forest Nation protagonist) *Quilladin (evolve Chespin)) *Chesnaught (evolve Quilladin) *Chimchar (Volcano Nation protagonist) *Monferno (evolve Chimchar) *Infernape (evolve Monferno) *Squirtle (Ocean Nation protagonist) *Wartortle (evolve Squirtle) *Blastoise (evolve Wartortle) *Sceptile (Champion of the Forest Nation) *Charizard (Champion of the Volcano Nation) *Greninja (Champion of the Ocean Nation) *Electivire (Champion of the Thunder Nation) *Beartic (Champion of the Blizzard Nation) *Pidgeot (Champion of the Sky Nation) *Excadrill (Champion of the Earth Nation) *Dragonite (Champion of the Dragon Nation) *Wigglytuff (Champion of the Fairy Nation) *Toxicroak (Champion of the Swamp Nation) *Golem (Champion of the Mountain Nation) *Scizor (Champion of the Bug Nation) *Gardevoir (Champion of the Mind Nation) *Chandelure (Champion of the Night Nation) *Metagross (Champion of the Iron Nation) *Lucario (Champion of the Battle Nation) *Lopunny (Champion of the Normal Nation) *Zoroark (Champion of the Dark Nation) Other Major Characters *Venusaur (Second Champion of the Forest Nation, Commander of Toxicroak) *Fennexis (Commander of Charizard, Secret Spy for Alakazam) *Slowking (High-ranking soldier of the Ocean Nation, Commander of Gardevoir) *Empoleon (Former champion of the Ocean Nation) *Machamp (Commander of Lucario) *Gallade (Lucario's second-in-command, Commander of Gardevoir) *Garchomp (Former champion of the Dragon Nation, now Commander of Excadrill) *Heracross (Commander of Scizor) *Alakazam (Traitor of the Mind Nation, former second-in-command of Gardevoir) *Aegislash (Commander of Metagross) *Raichu (Commander of Electivire) *Froslass (High-ranking soldier of the Blizzard Nation, Secret Spy for Chandelure) *Bisharp (Commander of the Iron Nation) *Honchkrow (Commander of the Dark Nation) *Weavile (Commander of the Dark Nation) *Malamar (Commander of the Dark Nation) *Tyranitar (Commander of the Dark Nation) *Hydreigon (Commander of the Dark Nation) *Sharpedo (Commander of the Dark Nation) DLC Packs *'Commander Pack' (a new story for the Dark Nation, ten new characters, new Adventure Map missions, new movesets) **Honchcrow **Weavile **Malamar **Tyranitar **Hydreigon **Sharpedo **Venusaur **Alakazam **Empoleon **Gallade *'Legends Pack' (new side-story missions, five new characters, new Adventure Map missions, new movesets) **Mewtwo **Keldeo **Darkrai **Diancie **Deoxys *'Boss Pack' (a new boss mode, new characters, new Adventure Map missions, new movesets) **Kyogre **Groudon **Regigigas **Giratina **Reshiram **Zekrom **Hoopa **Arceus **Pikachu 'Kirby and the Dream Warriors' Now, I actually have to thank PlayStationWeasel '''for the suggestion in my ''Another Nintendo-themed Warriors game? ''blog for this suggestion. And the more I thought about it, the more I really liked the idea - well, my idea in fact. So let's begin with the story: King Dedede and his army of Waddle Dee are about to talk over Dreamland when the prayers of its citizens are answered and a shooting star comes down to Earth. This star actually has Kirby inside who starts to attack Dedede's forces right away and does manage to make the army retreat to Castle Dedede where the seemingly final battle for Dreamland happens. However, with Dedede defeated, Kirby's army finds out that there are dark forces threatening all of the universe out there and Kirby and his friends have to help Meta-Knight and his knights defeat Nightmare and his Army of Darkness. They are eventually joined by Dedede himself, Bandana Dee, Adeleine and Knuckle Joe. For gameplay, the clearly most flexible characters one can play as is Kirby. He has a lot of weapons (coming in his different forms) to choose from whereas most other characters only have one or two. His standard weapon is his Inhale ability. However, he does not consume any enemies in this form, he just spits them out as a huge star or multiple small stars to cover more ground. Some of his other weapons do use their Super Forms as well. '''Playable Characters *Kirby **Beam Kirby **Bomb Kirby **Cook Kirby **Fire Kirby **Ice Kirby **Stone Kirby **Sword Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *King Dedede *Meta-Knight *Bandana Dee *Adeleine *Bonkers *Knuckle Joe DLC Packs *'Nightmare Pack': Includes a villain's storyline, four new playable characters, new challenges and new costumes. **Nightmare **Magolor **Daroach **Marx *'Dream Pack': Includes new Side Story missions, one new playable character, new challenges, new costumes and three new weapons (two for Kirby) **Lololo & Lalala **Clean Kirby **Beetle Kirby *'Surprise Pack': includes a new update that features amiibo support, one new playable characters, new challenges, new costumes and five new weapons (two for Kirby) **Samus Aran **Circus Kirby **Leaf Kirby Amiibo Support Scan in certain amiibo to unlock more weapons for Kirby! You can use all amiibos known so far (including the rest of the SSB4 characters whose amiibos have yet to be announced as well as the Super Mario line. *Cupid Kirby - Pit / Rosalina / Palutena / Dark Pit *Cutter Kirby - Bowser / Charizard / Ike / Meta-Knight *Crash Kirby - Diddy Kong / Shulk / Bowser jr. *Fighter Kirby - Captain Falcon / Little Mac / Lucario / Wii Fit Trainer *Hammer Kirby - Donkey Kong / King Dedede / Ganondorf *Hi-Jump Kirby - Luigi / Mario / Dr. Mario *Jet Kirby - Fox / Falco / Samus / Zero Suit-Samus / Olimar *Mike Kirby - Sonic / Jigglypuff / R.O.B. *Ninja Kirby - Lucina / Marth / Sheik / Greninja *Parasol Kirby - Peach / Zelda / Mr. Game&Watch *Spark Kirby - Mega Man / Pikachu / Robin *Tornado Kirby - Kirby / Link / Toon-Link *Water Kirby - Toad / Duck Hunt *Wheel Kirby - Pac-Man / Wario / Yoshi *Yo-Yo Kirby - Ness / Villager 'Hyrule Warriors: Legacy Edition' Now, this is NOT a sequel to Hyrule Warriors but an expansion. It includes everything from the original game, including content that is already in the game as well as DLC content. But on top of that, it has more of everything, too! Whether it'd be new characters, new side-stories that involve old DLC characters as well as new characters, new Adventure Maps, new locations, new weapons and new costumes. The story and gameplay remains the same. Playable Characters *Link *Zelda *Impa *Lana *Sheik *Midna *Twili Midna *Agitha *Darunia *Ruto *Fi *Tingle *Young Link *Deku Butler* *Ganondorf *Zant *Ghirahim *Veran* *General Onox* *Twinrova* *Cia *Volga *Wizzro DLC Packs *'Wind Waker Pack': new side-story missions involving the new characters, two new characters, three new weapons, new costumes and the Wind Waker Adventure Map: **Tetra **Byrne **Deku Leaf for Young Link **Ezlo (Weapon) for Young Link **Sand Wand for Zelda **Outset Island costume for Young Link **Hero's Charm for Young Link **Fado costume for Young Link **Princess Zelda costume for Tetra **Aryll costume for Tetra **Ganondorf costume for Ganondorf **Ankle costume for Tingle **Knuckle costume for Tingle **David jr. costume for Tingle **Makar costume for Deku Butler **Gohda mask for Zant **Traveling Merchant costume for Darunia *'Link Between Pasts Pack': new side-story missions involving the new characters, two new characters, four new weapons, new costumes and the Link Between Pasts Adventure Map: **Agahnim **Ravio **Golden Bee (Weapon) for Link **Titan's Mitt (Weapon) for Link **Pegasus Boots (Weapon) for Link **Irene Bell (Weapon) for Young Link **Ravio Unmasked for Young Link **Ravio costume for Link **Yuga Ganon costume for Ganondorf **Gulley costume for Young Link **Seres costume for Zelda **Rosso costume for Darunia **Oren costume for Ruto *'Goddesses Pack': new side-story missions involving the new characters, three new playable characters and the Goddesses Adventure Map (not that the goddesses will look like they did in the Oracle of Seasons/Ages games): **Din **Nayru **Farore So we've reached the end of this blog now. I don't know if I'll do more ideas later on or not but I'll definitely do a blog just for PokéWarriors itself. Now, I do plan on doing another blog this wednesday and it's going to be about something different, unlike I've ever talked about in these blogs. SEEYA ALL SOON! :3 Category:Blog posts